


Morning

by kagelicious



Category: Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I made this at 3 am, I’m hungry and tired, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Shouyou Hinata - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagelicious/pseuds/kagelicious
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata get used to waking up to each other every morning.
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 3 am when I couldn’t sleep and I kept thinking about an au where Kagehina wake up to each other’s faces each morning— and I just found it so cute I just had to make this and share such a delicacy:))

The warm, giggling sunlight seeped through the wavering curtains, shining through the glass and into the room. The birds chirped outside, gossiping as the sun rose it way up to morning. Kageyama fluttered his eyes open, waking from his deep, peaceful slumber.   
  


He squints his eyes, rubbing them as he carefully let go of the boy sleeping peacefully next to him, as still as a log. It took a couple seconds for Kageyama to process the fact that it’s now the early morning, the room dimly lit from the sun making it clear to him that it’s a new day.

He scratches at the back of his head, making his hair more disheveled than necessary before he looked down to his left side.   
  


Laying right next to Kageyama is an angel, mumbling away in their dreams as they slept. Kageyama stares at the peacefully asleep Hinata, admiring how the sun shining on his face shows off all his beautiful perfections.

His faint freckles that perfectly matched with his skin, his long lashes that casted shadows on his cheeks, and just the sight of Hinata in general made Kageyama smile at his boyfriend.   
  


Not wanting to wake the precious boy up, Kageyama carefully pulls the white, warm blanket over his sleeping boyfriend in hopes of shielding him from the chilling cold in the room.

He leans in and plants a soft, gentle kiss on Hinata’s forehead, the ginger slurring pleasantly in his slumber as he did so. Kageyama’s still smiling, elated for being able to wake up and see the marvelous sight of his boyfriend everyday, or at least _almost_ everyday.   
  


Hinata’s been coming over and sleeping over often ever since they started dating two months ago. At first, it was alright. They practiced together with volleyballs at Kageyama’s house, played video games together, chatted about random stuff, and the usual.

But after a couple weeks of the same thing going on, they decided to let each other sleep over more often at their own places. It wasn’t a bad idea to have a sleep over, they needed to be around each other more often to get used to the fact that they were now officially dating.

_So_ — they both decided to agree on it.   
  
  


At first it was awkward, Hinata insisted he slept on the ground on the first night in Kageyama’s home. Kageyama was _not_ happy about it but obliged anyway, not wanting to make the sunshine ginger feel uncomfortable, waiting patiently for the right time.

Until, one night, possibly being the third time Hinata has slept over, he had crawled his way up to Kageyama’s bed, placing himself under the same blankets and hugged Kageyama like he was some sort of fluffy pillow.

When Kageyama woke up to himself being embraced by the boy, he was obviously overwhelmed and delighted, having been waiting for him to finally get up and sleep on the same bed as well.   
  


It went on for a while more, Hinata no longer insisting on having his beauty sleep on the cold floor with nobody to cuddle with. Kageyama _loves_ it, and he _knows_ Hinata feels the same way too.   
  


Sometimes, he’d even catch Hinata staring at Kageyama in admiration while he’s sleeping and immediately blushing with ‘sorry!’ slipping out of his mouth when he got caught. But that only made Kageyama get butterflies fluttering their way in his stomach.   
  


And now— with the ginger still resting on the same bed, wearing one of Kageyama’s large T-shirts, Kageyama felt a tug at his lips that begged to form into a smile. He’s happy enough to see such an angel every morning when he wakes up. _Damn_ , he can’t even wake up in a good mood without the older boy by his side anymore.

———

The room is inky with the faintest of light oozing past the curtains of Kageyama’s room. It’s clearly still early, far _too_ early for Hinata to be up at a time like this. He pouts, unable to sleep before turning his body to face his boyfriend still sleeping next to him, bundled up in the warmest of blankets. 

“ _Handsome bastard_.” Hinata mumbled to himself while staring at Kageyama’s sleeping face. Sure, it might have been creepy for him to just watch as someone sleeps, but Kageyama’s been doing the same thing to the poor ginger, so he should be able to do the same, _right_?

Hinata poked at Kageyama’s cheek, poking it gently again and again, quietly making fun of his boyfriend in his head at how vulnerable and cute he looked right now. 

The younger boy mumbled away in his sleep, shaking his sleeping face ever so often whenever Hinata poked him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Hinata giggles, finding this moment quite amusing and adorable.

Hinata’s been sleeping over at Kageyama’s house more often nowadays, and he knows it. He doesn’t seem to regret it either. Waking up to seeing the precious setter resting right next to him, or waking up to Kageyama smiling at Hinata with the most softest smile Hinata has ever seen in his life. _Oh_ — Hinata couldn’t ask for anything more _heavenly_.

It kept him fired up all day, the both of them. Even some of the members in the volleyball club noticed how they would come in for practice with an extra— more bright aura emitting from them. Heck, even Kageyama, who has always been seen as the scary setter, comes in and leaves the club with a smile on his face.

The members must say, they’re both happy and creeped out at the same time by the duo.

Hinata smiles at Kageyama as he flutters his eyes open, his blue eyes that Hinata always adored drowsily move up to look at the ginger, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips at the sight of the ginger.

“Good morning,” Hinata coos, caressing Kageyama’s cheeks with his warm hands.

“It’s still so early, dumbass.” Kageyama chuckles once he notices how dark it is in the room.

He leans in to Hinata’s touch, his eyes slowly closing up once again. The ginger couldn’t help but squeal in his head, his eyes softening at the fact that he’s got such an adorable boyfriend as he watches Kageyama sink into his touch.

Hinata scoots closet toward him, wrapping the covers over himself as well. He removes his hand resting on Kageyama’s cheek and wraps an arm around the setter’s waist, hugging him.

Kageyama lets out a small ‘mmm’ in approval, inching closer toward Hinata.

Hinata giggles, nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s neck before whispering music to the setter’s ears.

“I love you, _idiot_.”  
  


For the rest of the morning, they rested comfortably in each other’s arms, dreaming their lives away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying at how cute it would look like with them just cuddling each other when they wake up omg. and I’m supposed to be asleep by now bye i sob


End file.
